wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Wizard101 Wiki
Welcome to New here? Be sure to read our basic Wiki editing instructions located on the sidebar under "Wiki How To". For more information on Wizard101 see the other fan sites of Wizard101! Wizard101 is an online, Wizard school adventure with collectible card magic, wizard duels, and far off worlds! The game allows players to create a student Wizard in an attempt to save Wizard City and explore many different worlds. Please Note: While officially disallowed by site policy, this site has irremovable foul language in page histories that is not appropriate for children. Parental discretion is advised. This is the Wizard 101 wiki that anyone can edit, though you must be over 13 years of age to register. since June 2008. Now with over 10,000,000 registered students! Most Recent Announcement This is an announcement to notify all the users who voted in October 2010 to refinish and repurpose the site that the desired changes and related improvements have been officially disallowed by Wikia on the site. They did offer a different site at a new url where those things could be done, but as that contradicted the entire point of the changes, which was to continue having a friendly online Wizard101 community where different sites complemented one another and made the information stronger for everyone as a whole, and there was no desire to have the fourth Wizard101 Wikia wiki, we turned them down. I apologize sincerely, I tried my best to represent the unanimous desires of the site community and failed. Erin 21:46, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Current projects and Goals Editing Guide Those wishing to add to our fine collection of articles should read through our Wiki How To section located on the sidebar. It contains simple guidelines on templates, categories, and a few other things that you may want to know. As with everything wiki, we are sure this will grow and improve, but it is off to a good start - thank you to all the admins who assisted in it's creation. New Template in Town There are now form-style templates for most of the pages on the Wiki! Clothing (Hats, Robes, and Boots), Pets, Items, Creatures, Spells, and Housing are done here, and the rest are coming soon! See the instructions on editing these templates listed under the "Wiki How To" section located on the sidebar, for a better way to enter your information. Along with this comes the need to transfer all the existing pages the new templates. All the help we can get on the transfer is greatly appreciated. No more categories!!! With every new template the categories are automatically added. This eliminates the need to add the categories yourself. We thank you for all of the effort that everyone has contributed to make this wiki great. Turn red to blue This is one of the two primary goals, this means that if, on your journeys through the wiki, you see a red link and know what is supposed to be there please click the link, load the appropriate template and create - this will help with the second primary goal, Wizard City Cleanup. There is still a lot of information missing in the Wizard City pages, some of it will take months (or years) to collate, but if you see something missing and you know or can easily get the answer please fill it in! Vandalism / Editing Policy With our growing presence as a source for Wizard 101 info vandalism is also on the rise - a few user's have already been granted rollback rights to help fight the growing amount of gibberish and nonsense that has been inserted into pages over the last week - sometimes at the cost of content. We are all trying to catch these pages quickly but if you see any please report, either via problem report or an email to the admins. If you know wiki editing well enough to fix the problem feel free to give it a shot, please report even if you fix it so admins can follow up. We are now handing out bans for all vandalism. Malicious, repeated vandalism or vandalism that erases content will get longer bans - if you wish to appeal the ban you will have to contact admin. On a side note we just wanted to share what is probably our only content restriction policy as admins - which is spoilers. We are trying very hard not to reveal too much in the main pages, hence the discussion tab. Anything which is a spoiler of any type should be placed on the discussion tab - and will quite likely be moved if it is not. Anything which reveals story ie talking about marleybone story in a wizard city quest, solves puzzles or quests and walkthrough type comments all belong on the discussion tab. Wizard101 Announcements This announcement is here to inform all contributors both new and old, that much of the community has officially moved to Wizard101 Central. We along with the entire community will be there from now on. We fully understand that this wiki will remain here and we respect it's presence. With that said, if anyone wants to edit this wiki, then feel free to do so. However we would like to point out that, we will no longer be updating templates here. As things in the game change, the templates here will remain static. If anyone would like to take a look at our templates and rework them to reflect changes in the game, then please feel free to. Otherwise be sure to visit the new wiki where everything will be updated constantly by the loving community that once edited here. We wish all who have decided to stay good luck and we bid you farewell. Your ever hardworking admins, :Potroast42 :EnlightenedShadow :(including ErinEmeraldflame - one of the two ErinEmeraldflames) Selena Gomez is leaving the Spiral! Selena Gomez will be leaving the Spiral when Celestia arrives in the Live Game very soon! Take the opportunity to complete the quest now, before it's gone! Remember, all existing Wizards that complete the quest before it's removed, are automatically entered to win the contest! Click here to find out more about the prizes! Celestia Wallpaper 14! Celestia is now on test! Here's wallpaper 14 to accompany it! KingsIsle Entertainment Celebrates Two Incredible Years of Wizard101 PLANO, TEXAS (September 2, 2010) – Since its launch in September 2008, KingsIsle Entertainment’s flagship game Wizard101 has become one of the most popular online destinations for family entertainment. Over the last two years Wizard101 has received critical acclaim as one of the best massively-multiplayer games on the market. Millions of players have discovered the mysteries of the Spiral, explored hundreds of hours of epic storyline, and joined to create a vibrant player community. “When we launched Wizard101 two years ago, the team knew we had something very special on our hands,” said Elie Akilian, chairman and CEO of KingsIsle Entertainment. “However, we believe that the success we’ve seen, while extraordinary, is just the beginning. The number of talented professionals working to bring great new content and capabilities to Wizard101 continues to grow. For everyone who loves and plays this game, it will just keep getting better.” In early Fall, the next chapter in the Wizard101 story will begin with the introduction of the world of Celestia, the game’s largest and most ambitious expansion to date. In Celestia, Wizards will achieve new heights of power as they progress to level 60, discover extraordinary new spells, venture beneath the ocean and learn the deepest secrets of long-forgotten magic. To promote the launch of the new world, later this month KingsIsle will launch a quest featuring one of the hottest teen icons on the planet. The quest, which will introduce players to new underwater environments and preview features of the upcoming Celestia expansion, will be available to all players in the game. “Wizard101 raced past the 10-million player mark in June and continues to grow every day,” said J. Todd Coleman, vice president and creative director of Wizard101. “This is an amazing time for KingsIsle, as Wizard101 seems to have hit a tipping point. With the upcoming launch of Celestia, the future looks incredibly exciting.” In Wizard101, kids and families enter the magical world of Wizard City as student Wizards setting out to hone their skills, cast spells and summon powerful creatures to fight evil forces. The characters and worlds of Wizard101 are influenced by literature, history and pop culture, giving the game a depth and quality appreciated by families and players of all ages. Wizard101 can be downloaded at www.Wizard101.com. Players seeking access to premium areas and items may purchase pre-paid cards in participating stores or purchase a subscription or Crowns online. New worlds, activities, pets and Wizard clothing are periodically added to the game, creating an ever-changing world with new things to see and do. About KingsIsle Entertainment, Inc. KingsIsle Entertainment is a developer and publisher that specializes in creating high-quality massively multiplayer online games which provide entertainment for the entire family. Wizard101, KingsIsle’s flagship property, has received the Parent Tested Parent Approved Media Seal of Approval in 2009 and has been recognized by the National Parenting Publications Awards. Wizard101 was named the #1 Best Family/All Age Game by Beckett Massive Gamer Magazine, and the #1 Best Family Game by MMORPG.com for 2009. The company’s experienced and creative team is raising the bar in online entertainment by offering products with rich storylines, friendly navigation, top-quality art and fully-voiced characters. KingsIsle is headquartered in Plano, Texas, and has a development studio in Austin, Texas. For more information, please visit www.kingsisle.com. KingsIsle and Wizard101 are trademarks or registered trademarks of KingsIsle Entertainment, Inc. Celestia Wallpaper #11 The blanked out spots will be revealed as the release comes closer. KingsIsle Entertainment and Gameforge Partner to Bring Wizard101 to Europe PLANO, TEXAS (August 25, 2010) – KingsIsle Entertainment, Inc. today announced a licensing agreement with German online games publisher Gameforge to bring its award-winning massively multiplayer game Wizard101 to Europe. “This partnership is an important first step in our strategy to expand beyond the domestic US market and bring Wizard101 to an international audience,” said Elie Akilian, chairman and CEO of KingsIsle Entertainment. “It’s a very exciting time at KingsIsle and we are eager to share the magical world of Wizard101 with an entirely new community of players.” “Wizard101 has proven to be a high-quality MMO that appeals to a large audience of all ages. We are very excited to partner with KingsIsle in bringing this great game to the European market and expand its audience globally,“ said Carsten van Husen, CEO of Gameforge 4D. Earlier this summer, KingsIsle announced that more than 10-million Wizards have registered to play Wizard101 since the game launched in September 2008. KingsIsle is currently working closely with Gameforge to localize Wizard101 for the European market. The first European launch is planned for late 2010. In Wizard101, kids and families enter the magical world of Wizard City as student Wizards setting out to hone their Wizard skills, cast spells and summon powerful creatures to fight evil forces. The characters and worlds of Wizard101 are influenced by literature, history and pop culture, giving the game a depth and quality appreciated by families and players of all ages. Wizard101 can be downloaded at www.Wizard101.com. Players seeking access to premium areas and items may purchase pre-paid cards in participating stores or purchase a subscription or Crowns online. New worlds, activities, pets and Wizard clothing are periodically added to the game, creating an ever-changing world with new things to see and do. About KingsIsle Entertainment, Inc. KingsIsle Entertainment is a developer and publisher that specializes in creating high-quality massively multiplayer online games which provide entertainment for the entire family. Wizard101, KingsIsle’s flagship property, has received the Parent Tested Parent Approved Media Seal of Approval in 2009 and has been recognized by the National Parenting Publications Awards. Wizard101 was named the #1 Best Family/All Age Game by Beckett Massive Gamer Magazine, and the #1 Best Family Game by MMORPG.com for 2009. The company’s experienced and creative team is raising the bar in online entertainment by offering products with rich storylines, friendly navigation, top-quality art and fully-voiced characters. KingsIsle is headquartered in Plano, Texas, and has a development studio in Austin, Texas. For more information, please visit here. KingsIsle and Wizard101 are trademarks or registered trademarks of KingsIsle Entertainment Inc. About Gameforge Gameforge is the largest independent global provider of online games. Located in Karlsruhe, Germany, the company specializes in developing and publishing client- and browser-based online games and boasts more than 200 million registered users worldwide. Gameforge currently offers 21 games localized into more than 50 languages. These games can be found at MMOGAME.com, the company’s comprehensive community network. Gameforge and its products have won numerous awards including the “German Developer Award” and the “Deloitte Technology Fast Forward 50 Award” for fast-growing technology companies. Gameforge was titled one of Germany’s 100 best employers by the Great Place to Work® Institute Germany. For more information on Gameforge visit here. For more information on the games visit here All Announcements Courtesy of Wizard 101 Community Announcements Category:Organization Category:News